Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 78 Part 9/10
Bling) So you can hold back... Sarieror) Yeah, that's what I've been doing... Blue) THIS ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE! Ability Activate! Shining Swordly! ( Bling uses his sword to slash his opponent ) ( Bling lifts his sword up into the air and makes a slash towards Sarieror's face ) Mike) Ability Activate! Burning Forceback! ( Sarieror creates a barrier of heat that pushes an opponent back ) Nintendocan) Nice job... ( Bling's sword gets stuck in the barrier, while Bling holds onto it, flying but not getting pushed ) ( Bling slowly brings his feet onto the barrier ) Blue) Ability Activate! Bling Blind Eye Transfer! ( Bling's eyes shine brightly, blinding the enemy with a transferring look ) ( Sarieror's eyes start to glaze over white ) ( The barrier wears off ) ( Bling swings his sword towards Sarieror's head ) Mike) Ability Activate! Flame Twirltex! ( Sarieror spins with his sword out, making a few flames spin with him ) ( Bling gets hit by Sarieror's sword flying backwards and crashing into the ground ) Mike) Ability Activate! Learning Flames! ( Used after Flame Twirltex, the spinning flames leave Sarieror and target the opponent ') '( The flames move towards Bling, while Sarieror stops spinning ) Sarieror) Dizzy... ( Sarieror moves around weirdly ) Blue) Ability Activate! Fierlously Change! ( Bling throws his sword that absorbs fire, acting like a boomerang ) ( Bling's sword is thrown, absorbs the fire, and crashes into Sarieror's head ) ( Sarieror falls to the ground, while Bling flies up into the air, waiting for his sword ) Blue) YES! YES! YES! Ability Activate! Spinning Sword Striker! ( Bling's sword attaches onto his head's and spins in a circle format ) ( Bling's sword flies back, attaching to Bling's crowned head ) ( Bling drills towards Sarieror ) Mike) SARIEROR! MOVE! ( Sarieror lays unconscious ) Blue) STUPID KID! ( Blue appears next to Mike ) ( Mike turns around ) Blue) AH-HA! ( Blue puts his hands around Mike's neck, choking him ) ( Blue lifts Mike ) ( Sarieror moves to his side as Bling's head crashes into the ground ) Bling) BLUE! I'M STUCK! ( Bling tries to free his head ) Nintendocan) *Running* Ability Activate! Rocky Comet! ( Flameblaze Roxanoid falls down as a rocky fireball ) ( Roxanoid jumps into the air, getting rocky hard with blue flames around his body ) ( Roxanoid starts to fall down ) ( Nintendocan gets to Mike, punching Blue's face before he can drop Mike ) ( Mike lands on his butt ) Mike) *Breathing hard* D...dad... ( Mike passes out ) ( Nintendocan puts his left arm around Blue's head and then trips him back first, while Roxanoid crashes onto Bling, squishing him ) ( Purple sparks come from Blue's back as Bling turns to his ball form ) Nintendocan) MIKE! ( Nintendocan picks Mike up ) ( Mike continues to breathe hard ) Nintendocan) You did a good job... ( Persona gets up ) Persona) My head hu-Where am I? [ Meanwhile at the steps ] ( Arric opens a door ) ( Wolfgang runs through the door before Arric can close it ) Wolfgang) *Breathing hard* No where else to go now... Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 79 Part 10/10 Grade of Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 78 Part 9/10? S A B C D F What will Wolfgang do? Attack Arric Talk to Arric Both Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Blueking4ever Category:Mike Category:Nintendocan Category:Persona Category:Arric Category:Wolfgang Category:Bling Category:Sarieror Category:Flameblaze Roxanoid